the fox that lives in the springs
by Purpleninjabunnies500
Summary: a fox half demon found by naruto living together as siblings watch as Natsuko and Naruto go against all odds to be with each other and defeat their enemies


"Kakuzu we've been walkking for hours, you sure were not lost"Hidan complained. Kakuzu looked up from his map clearly annoyed with the other man. "No hidan we're not lost now shut up" he commanded looking back into the map. The Silver haired man crossed his arms and huffed. They came across a small clearing "we'll set up camp here" Kakuzu commanded. Hidan sighed and set his synce down. "Kakuzu what were we going to do on this mission anyway" Hidan asked setting up the tents Kakuzu looked up from his map once again. " we are going to find a fox hayno and bring her back to the base but has to be daughter of the kyuubi" He replied putting the map in his pack and went to look for fire wood. "a girl hayno huh? hehe another femlae at the base will be fine with me" Hidan thought out loud snickering. After he finished setting up the tent Kakuzu came back with the fire wood and setted up the fire place. "what do you think she'll look like" Hidan asked poking the fire with a stick. "I dont know she'll have fox ears and tails though i know that and maybe slitted eyes we wont know until we have seen her" Kakuzu replied looking into the woods. "When shall we start " Hidan asked still poking the fire with his bruning stick. "we will start tomorrow" The stitched man replied getting up and entering his tent. Hidan nodded and went to sleep in his tent also but both of them never noticed a 13 year old watching from the shadows.

~time skip~

Both men woke up that morning, packing up their camp they took off to find the target for their mission. Hedging into a newly wed couple they started on their task. After looking for hours they gave and went back into the clearing. "we'll try again tomorrow okay hidan" Kakuzu said looking into the fire that they had set up. "okay Kakuzu" Hidan replied crawling into his tent Kakuzu had heard in the village of a young girl fox hayno spirt that plays the flute ever so softly in the hot springs but leaves before anyone would see her the only one who did see her but never told who she was a young boy named naruto but did say that she was no sprit she was alive and her flute played magical songs. The masked clan man stood and made his way to the hot springs. He thought for a bit of what the girl hayno looked liked before he reached the hot springs. Masking his chakra and smell if the girl would be there he made his way into the springs in the shadows. He saw naruto enter the springs as well as the third hokage and jiraya the toad sannin. "naruto why did you bring us here" Sarutobi asked following the young boy in confusion. "well you guys are going to visit someone i met here" the young boy explained still walking into the female section of the springs which jiraya quickly followed the third sighed but entered all three not knowing Kakuzu entered as sounds of flute filled the still night air. Both Sarutobi and Jiraya stopped as in a trance to listen the the sounds. "fox-chan could you please stop these people are my friends" the blond haired 10 year old asked politly bowing,The flute quit playing when he had asked. "Hello naruto-kun how are you today and sorry i thought they were intruders" said someone in the shadow. Sarutobi and Jiraya snapped out of the trance and got in a fighting stance. "who are you" The hokage asked. "my name is no matter hokage-sama you can call me fox-chan if you choose it does not matter" the shadow replied. "Show yourself fox-chan" jiraya said smirking. The shadow did a movement as a nod and moved towards the men. Naruto was smiling as the light showed a girl of thirteen only in a towel her blonde angelic hair dripping with water and mist her eye's were a voilet color, she was very mature for her age her chest was a C-cup going D-cup which Jiraya was staring at and slitly drowling and writing in a notebook. The things that were odd about her was the red fox ears and four tails that were swishing around. She bowed politly her towel slightly coming off and sent Jiraya off with a nose bleed. "i would like to join your village and join naruto-kuns class in the academy Hokage-sama" she asked softly. "what is your name" The hokage asked looking into her eye's. "I have no name Hokage-sama naruto-kuns justs calls me fox-chan so i guess that is my name or he can choose one if he wants" she replied sweetly. Naruto blushed and started thinking. "hmm i guess ill name you Natsuko i like it yay do you like it Natsuko-chan hmm" naruto asked. The girl now known as Natsuko nodded with a smile. "hey jiji-san can she be my sister please jiji-san i wont do any pranks for a week i promise" Naruto pleaded. Sarutobi chuckled a bit before saying "sure naruto anything to get rid of those pranks of yours and she does look like you so welcome Natsuko Uzumaki to the village of leaf" The old man said reaching his hand out for a hand shake which Natsuko politly took."but what about her tails naruto the villagers wont take that very well" the older sarutobi asked Natsuko pulled out her flute and played a note and her tails and ears went there anymore. "I have full control over my tails and ears i could even look like any animal i choose i am a fox hayno that is my power that was given to me by my heritage" Natsuko explained grabbing her bag and other things. Kakuzu was shocked of how beatiful she was 'maybe i should leave her be yea ill leave her alone until she is seventeen then we shall get her' kakuzu thought running silently back to his camp. "umm Natsuko-oneesan do you have anything to wear" Naruto asked. Natsuko shook her head and blushed. "ill take you shopping later okay Natsuko-chan" the hokage said taking off his coat putting it on the girl. "thank you hokage-sama" she replied softly. AS they mad their way past the gate the guard looked at her and she politly bowed."nice to meet you guard-sans" Natsuko said politly they bowed back and went back to watching the forest for intruders. "so Natsuko-oneesan your going to be with me on the first day of school tomorrow?" naruto asked looking at his big sister with pleading eyes. Said girl laughed softly and nodded as they walked into a store that was opened all hours. Natsuko looked at the cloths in aww and quickly got differnt shirts pants dresses and undergarments hurrying into the changing room.

~a couple cloths changing minutes later~

Natsuko walked out of the changing room with a dark orange tank top and black shinobi pants with ninja sandels and a white coat that had the kanji 'angelic demon' on the back stitched with black thred with black flames trailing the bottom and what looked like lavender wings coming out of the kanji. "nice choice Onee-san" naruto said happily. As they walked to naruto's apartment they talked about each other's dream. "I want to be hokage and have people respect me" naruto yelled proudly his fist pumping the air Natsuko giggled at his actions. "my dream is to become a good family member and die happily." Natsuko said kissing naruto's forehead and opening the apartment door. "goodnight onee-san"."good night ototo" and they slept in the same bed for the night.


End file.
